


Not A Bad Guy

by Wildcard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Aomine's not a bad guy. He's just lazy.(Short fill written for SASO 2017)





	Not A Bad Guy

It’s not that Aomine means to hurt anyone. He’s just lazy.

Kuroko’s his boyfriend, yeah, but Kuroko’s all the way over in Seirin. What’s Aomine supposed to do, hop on a train every time he wants to see Kuroko? If he’s just after a quickie or a blowjob, that’s a lot of wasted time and effort.

Especially when Sakurai’s right here.

Sakurai’s not Kuroko, true. He doesn’t have the years of practice that Kuroko does when it comes to knowing exactly how to blow Aomine, but he’s eager to please and his apologies are almost endearing when they come midsex.

There’s just something weirdly cute about Sakurai choking on his cock and then apologizing for not managing to get it all down, like some shy little kid should be able to deepthroat like a pornstar. Sakurai even apologizes when he fails to swallow _everything_ , cheeks flushed and eyes dark with chagrin. It’s so adorable that Aomine never bothers telling him it doesn’t matter, just thumbs the excess away from Sakurai’s mouth and slips his thumb past Sakurai’s lips so that Sakurai’ll suck it clean.

Sakurai always does it so eagerly, eyes fixed hopefully on Aomine for approval. 

It reminds Aomine of how Kuroko used to be, before everyone except him got good at basketball (before he got left behind, before he walked away). Sometimes he ruffles Sakurai’s hair and gives him a few words of praise. Just a simple “good” is enough to make Sakurai smile like he won the lottery.

Sometimes just having his thumb sucked is enough to get him hard and then Sakurai has to get back to work if he wants Aomine to be happy with him.

Sometimes he gets Sakurai to blow him before games, right there in the locker room with everyone else pretending not to see. There’s a thrill in how far Sakurai’s willing to submit that just wasn’t there with Kuroko.

If he’d done this to Kuroko, if he’d made Kuroko embarrass himself in front of the team by getting Kuroko to service him so publicly, he would have felt guilty.

Sakurai’s different. He’s a blank space that Aomine can scrawl profanities done and nobody on the team can stop Aomine from drawing the crudest vulgarities over a boy that won’t even put up his hands to defend himself.

Wakamatsu gets angry at the start and Imayoshi has to hold him back. As thanks, when Aomine is done, he asks, “Hey, Imayoshi - you want a turn?”

Sakurai flinches but doesn’t say no. Aomine grasps a handful of Sakurai’s hair and yanks his head back, shows his pretty, miserable face to Imayoshi.

“No,” Imayoshi says, but it’s Aomine he’s looking at, not Sakurai. “I don’t.”

For some reason, Imayoshi isn’t smiling.

Tch. It’s not like Aomine _wants_ to hurt Sakurai. He’s just lazy.

*

(Kuroko visits Aomine over Winter Break. Sakurai greets him with: “I’m just as good as you are.”)


End file.
